Perfection
by balletlisa12
Summary: Blair Waldorf is perfect, and she ignores anything that isn't in her "plan" for life. But mistakes can only be avoided for so long...and the mistake she makes hits Blair so hard she begins inflicting things on herself that no one could've imagined. C/B
1. I Command Myself to Not be Pregnant

A/N: I know I had said that this story's timeline was in episode 13 of season 1, but I changed my mind! Thinking it out, I could have more fun playing with Marcus in this story and the triangle on him, Blair and Chuck than a triangle of Nate, Blair and Chuck. So this story will be set in the current timeline of season 2. I'm going to say that in episode 3, The Dark Night, that instead of just making out with Chuck, Blair actually has sex with him. But Marcus doesn't catch them together. And in the show, I don't think Blair and Marcus have had sex yet, but I'm going to say they have for the sake of the story.

I hope I don't lose any readers with this decision! I know this new idea will make the story move better, and it will be a lot more interesting in the end.

For those who picked up on it already, this story is going to be very dark. I've read a lot of stories where Chuck gets Blair pregnant and Blair is almost happy to be pregnant, and Chuck immediately adapts well to the idea of being a teenage father. And while those are nice, cute and adorable stories to read, I felt like there was a need for a dark one. One where all Blair's demons come out, and she wants absolutely nothing to do with the baby/pregnancy. She fears it so much that it brings out the darkest side of Blair that no one has ever seen, not even Serena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl or any characters, all owned by the CW.

Oh, also, anything in italics are characters thoughts

--

**CHAPTER 1: I Command Myself to not be Pregnant**

"B just take the test. You need to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby."

The words Serena uttered were not the ones Blair Waldorf wanted to hear. Blair's little game of pretending things didn't exist or weren't happening worked well for her, and as far as she was concerned, she was perfect. Her relationship with Nate was perfect, she had never had sex with Chuck, and Serena had never left. Well, she could pretend…at least.

_Oh please. I am not pregnant. I'm not. I swear if I'm carrying the spawn of Chuck Bass...no, I'm not. Why am I even thinking this? I AM NOT PREGNANT_

Blair shoved the test in her bag and turned around to her group of friends awaiting her on the steps, smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary was crossing her mind.

--

As Nate begged Blair to come visit his dad with him at the rehab center, she couldn't shake the thought of actually being pregnant.

Everything Nate Archibald was saying never quite made it to Blair's ears as soon as she noticed Chuck Bass lurking around the corner blowing out puffs of smoke from his mouth and looking some poor innocent blonde freshman up and down. B rolled her eyes, and Chuck noticed she was looking his way. The slightest appearance of smile slid across his face, but quickly disappeared before B could have any reaction.

"So," Nate began, cutting in on her thoughts. "Will you come or not? It's okay if you say no."

"I um, I'll text you and let you know, k baby," Blair quickly said, kissing Nate and hurrying away.

--

As soon as she was away from Nate she was on her bright orange enV texting S to immediately come over after school.

When Blair walked through her front door she tried to start playing her game again. Serena put it on pause when she shook one of the 3 different tests she brought in front of Blair's face.

"Ugh get that out of here, Serena!" Blair huffed, slightly giggling, and still partially in her little game world.

"You know B you can't ignore this. I'm not trying to sound like a pushy school counselor or something but you need to get into reality about-"

Serena was cut off by B's immediate defended response.

"I am not, not, not pregnant! I'm stressed. That's all Serena. Pregnant teenagers are girls that shop at Hot Topic and have pick plastic cell phone cases for their Razors with gross little sparkly hearts. They're trashy and Myspace whores and…not Blair Waldorf."

B began to walk up the beautiful spiraled staircase in her penthouse, and Serena stayed planted down at the bottom, unsure of how to react to her best friends continuing denial.

_This is so typical Blair! _

"B please don't ignore this. If you are pregnant you have choices. And the sooner you find out the more options you have. You know," Serena questioned, tying her blonde waves back into a ponytail and seeing Blair's confused facial expression.

"I'm Blair Waldorf. I will never be pregnant unless it's planned. I _am_ perfect and I always have been, and I don't plan on that changing."

"I know you're not a fan of hearing this B, and it will probably go in one ear and out the other…because I can tell that's how everything is going through your head right now, but mistakes can happen to anyone. Even perfect little you."

"God S it sounds like you want me to be pregnant. What's wrong with you," Blair screeched, looking completely horrified.

_I command myself to not be pregnant. Chuck sleezy disgusting piggish Bass did so not knock me up! Ugh just the thought…_

"No B of course I don't want you to be pregnant. And the fact that it would be Chuck's makes it ten times worse."

There were a few moments of…awkward silence between B and S, soon broken by Serena, who made a point of doing so, despite her best friends stubborn attempts to push away the subject that was on both their minds.

"Do you want me to stay, B?"

For just a second, it looked like Blair Waldorf was showing something no one knew she had…fear. But because it is the perfect flawless B, that was quickly erased and covered with her quick wit and snappy remarks.

"Well duh! I want you to see the negative results! And then we can go for celebratory drinks of course."

Serena laughed, and they both headed upstairs. After 5 long minutes, the only thing that could be heard throughout the lavish Waldorf residence were B's shrieking cries.

--

--

A/N: I know this chapter was very short, but I promise they will only get way longer and more exciting, this was just a chapter to introduce the story! Please review, thanks!


	2. Panic

Chapter 2: Panic

Blair felt as if her entire world had come crashing and burning down in those 2 seconds her eyes took to glance over the tiny pink plus sign that stood out on the white stick

Blair felt as if her entire world had come crashing and burning down in those 2 seconds her eyes took to glance over the tiny pink plus sign that stood out on the white stick. It was as if it was as blinding as a solar eclipse. She picked it up, tears streaming down her face, and threw it against the closed door of her bathroom. Serena flinched at the sound, not knowing how to react to the devastating situation.

"There goes Yale."

Blair's simple statement was uttered in a voice so terrifying and horrific, something her best friend had never heard before. The news of her father's secret boyfriend had not even brought out such a terror. Serena had absolutely no idea what was to happen next. She expected Blair to regain her composure and walk out of the room, and to start pretending this past half hour of peeing on sticks and seeing pink plus's had never happened, or to do…

"I am going to kill Chuck mother-fucking Bass!" Blair screeched, snatching the test off the ground and snapping it in half effortlessly and screaming at the top of her lungs.

…that.

Soon enough, the screams turned into tears, and Serena van der Woodsen saw her best friend lose all aspects of her once perfect poise. She knew that if she even attempted to lay a finger on B at this very moment, she would not be welcomed with open arms. She watched as Blair cried so hard she began coughing as gasping for air. Her face was strained bright red and mascara ran down her porcelain cheeks, melting off all traces of blush and concealer in the process. Just when Serena thought she had witnessed the worst, Blair threw herself on the floor in front of the toilet, jammed her fingers down her throat and heaved and heaved, as if trying to force the very thing she had just found out about, out of her body.

"BLAIR," Serena exclaimed, tearing her best friend away from the toilet and hugging her as tight as her body would allow.

"I…Ican'tdothis…" Blair started, all her words slurred together by tears and coughs. She had a white-knuckle grip on Serena's magenta tank top as her cries only increased. Serena feared that she was having a panic attack, and almost considered dialing 911. Blair tore out of her grip and slammed her tiny fists against the wall, letting out the loudest, most ear-shattering scream S had ever heard.

"Blair! B…B calm down," Serena stated firmly, grabbing hold of her best friend again. She felt as if Blair was a child the way she gripped on to her. She smoothed Blair's dark brown locks down to attempt to sooth her in any way possible. All her thoughts consisted of murdering Chuck Bass. She wanted him dead for ruining her best friend's life. All Blair had worked for at Constance-Billard was now completely out the window. B would never consider till going to Yale. As far as she was concerned, her dreams and aspirations were destroyed by a little something that would irritate her stomach in the mornings.

After what seemed like eons, B had finally regained her normal breathing pattern, and was finally retrieving the creamy complexion of her skin tone back.

"You're not going through this alone, B."

"Please. Like Chuck will do anything about this. Except…maybe hold my hand through an abortion."

"You have _me_." This was perhaps the only thing that could make Blair Waldorf smile at this breaking point in her life. Serena van der Woodsen was the only person she could ever rely on for everything.

B and S both knew that Chuck Bass was not emotionally equipped to process that fact that he was going to be a father, so the silently vowed to not tell him until further notice.

"I know," Blair started, smiling at her best friend one more time. But then came the typical response

"Do you think the clinic's open 24 hours?"

--

Please please please read and review! It means a lot. And chapters WILL get longer. I promise!


	3. More Panic

Chapter 3: More Panic

Serena had stayed with Blair overnight. It was a chore to get her to fall asleep. She kept running through every possible outcome for _every possible situation_. While S gritted her teeth and bore with Blair's outspoken and outlandish thoughts until around 4:30 in the morning, she was mainly thankful that her best friend's manic panic episode was over.

But Serena had a feeling that it wasn't the last time that would happen.

Whenever anything traumatic happened in Blair Waldorf's fabulous life, she visited her old friend. That old friend is the bathroom. The sound of the sink running at its hardest and the bathroom door shut only means one thing. Because when things spiral completely out of B's control, she binges… simply due to the fact that it's the only things she feels she has total control over…her weight. Serena knew Blair inside and out, and if Blair went to the point of starving herself to try and have a miscarriage, she wouldn't be surprised. Because it would make B feel as if she was controlling her body. She would warp her mind and body into thinking there was no baby. It was almost frightening at times to Serena how well her best friend was at forgetting things when she really did not want them to be happening.

--

Serena's alarm she had set on her phone awoke both her and Blair the next morning. B hopped down from her bed and headed towards the bathroom for her usual shower. She pushed the door shut behind her and unsnapped her pale blue satin nightgown. Blair turned sideways in the mirror and glued her eyes to her still completely flat stomach. She feared Chuck's reaction to the baby more than actually being pregnant. Blair just imagined him saying "it's not mine" or "so? not my problem Waldorf". In the few seconds she thought about his possible response, B convinced herself that he would say something horrific.

She couldn't tell him.

Shaking her head quickly as if it would rid all the spinning thoughts out of her mind, Blair stepped into the steaming hot shower, relieving a heavy sigh as the scalding water ran all over her tiny frame. She then grabbed her loufa and poured some orange mango scented shower gel on it, soaping everywhere on her body with it except for her stomach. Blair didn't want to touch it, thinking that a simple stroke would make a bump instantly grow to full size, that it would make her discovery of her unwanted pregnancy all too real.

When B stepped out of the shower, she tossed her white terrycloth bathrobe around her before she could feel any cool breeze that may have been floating in the room. She then caught glance of the pregnancy test in the garbage can. It seemed to radiate against all the tissues and wrappers that were the same bright white as the test. But the little pink plus sign stood out as if it was fluorescent. Kicking the trash can over furiously, Blair then turned the 'hot' and 'cold' knobs of the faucet on full blast, letting the water run wild. She flipped up the seat cover on the toilet and jammed her knuckle in her mouth, lodging her fingers as far down as she could. But just before she could muster out a heave, she felt a wave of nauseous ness overcome her, and instantly felt it all dispense into the white porcelain bowl before her. Her stomach ached terribly, and B wasted no time opening her vanity cabinet drawer and snatching the cherry flavored Tums, tossing a couple into her mouth.

Of course Blair knew the Tums wouldn't solve anything. Her stomach pains weren't a result of food poisoning and they wouldn't vanish because of a cherry tablet. They would vanish in 9 months because of a baby.

B quickly dried her hair with the blow dryer and made her way out of the bathroom that she had been hibernating in for over an hour. However, she found herself rushing back in as another wave of nausea came rushing out into the toilet, all while cramps ran across her abdomen. The pain that shivered her stomach and the nausea that rocked her mouth made tears leak down her freshly washed face.

"Blair! Are you almost done," Serena called, knocking on the door. B figured she must have already showered in one of the many other bathrooms in the Waldorf residence.

"Yeah…" B shoved a towel to her face to suppress the tears from continuing.

"Okay, come on lets leave as early as we can so we can get their before Chuck does!"

Just Chuck's name sent a cold shiver down Blair's spine. The thought of looking him in the eye, or at all, made her hair stand on end. She knew the moment he said her name in that oh-so-sexy and seductive way she would melt instantly. She would tell him everything, and break down into a million little pieces.

And Chuck Bass wouldn't even blink an eye. It would have absolutely no affect on him and his immensely cold soul. But a tiny part of B wanted him to know. She believed that of any mistake he would ever make in his ruthless life, he would _have_ to care about this one, right?

Right?

"B! Come on let's get dressed and go!"

Blair opened the door and smiled at Serena, the one person who could get her through this and never leave her side, even at the worst of times.

"Any signs of that ass of a Bass at school…tell me instantly so we can make a quick exit."

Serena could only laugh, glad that Blair had still retained her sense of humor, and that it hadn't disappeared in the prior tragic 12 hours of her life.

--

At school, there were thankfully no signs of Charles Bass. It was so early that even Nelly Yuki wasn't even in sight.

"EW…S, I can't believe we, of all people, are at school this early," Blair said, disgustedly.

"It is kind of weird, maybe we should walk down to Starbucks or something," Serena put in, sliding her brown leather bag up onto her shoulder.

"Are we going to do this everyday to avoid Chuck," asked Blair, eyebrows raised in slight repulsion.

"No," Serena started, tying her blonde wavy locks into a thick ponytail, dragging it lower and to the side.

"It's pointless because we'll see him at some point during the day. In the courtyard, on the stairs, out in front lurking around. I mean, I live with him so you're bound to see him eventually B, sorry to say."

"And you'll have to face Marcus too," Serena continued. But before she could say anything else, her face formed an expression that resembled someone's when they get that "light bulb" thought that pops into their head.

"Blair."

"What?"

"How do you know that _Marcus _isn't the father?"

"We used a condom. I think Marcus double bagged it in fact. He had the time…considering it took him forever to get going."

"Awh B! Over share much," Serena laughed, and Blair did as well.

S was just relieved to see her best friend laugh, rather than seeing her wallow in depression and self pity. But even though Blair smiled and seemed happy and okay with things on the outside, the inside of her was burning with pain, physical and mental. She was blindingly nervous about today, tomorrow, the whole week.

The next half hour was spent with laughter and ease between the 2 best friends as they waited for other students to start arriving. Blair had decided to hold off on telling Marcus anything, as well as Chuck. She knew she had to face them both eventually, but that's _later_, and Blair always lives in the _now_.

And then the 'later' pulled up to the curb in his traditional limo. Out stepped Chuck Bass, the cause of Blair's mouth wrenching nauseous ness. He came up the steps, headed straight for B. But she completely bolted in the opposite direction so fast, even Serena didn't see her get up.

--

--

**Gossip Girl here, and I'm up bright and early with some stuff that's pretty news worthy. We all know that B likes to keep straight A's, but what's got our queen so scared that she's running from C? Certainly a scandal in the works, and you all know I'm going to find out. **


	4. Frozen Fire

Chapter 4: Frozen Fire

Blair's pencil was moving at an unprecedented pace between her finger and the desk. She got a few 'calm down' looks from Serena. At the same time, her enV buzzed softly in the side pocket of her bag, signaling a text.

She opened up her phone to read: 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM CHUCK

But Blair only sighed, wondering whether to open it or not. Her stomach felt extremely uneasy as she tossed the pros and cons of opening it in her mind. Then B realized there wasn't any of either. It was just a text. She hit "view now" and the text popped up onto the tiny screen.

**why the quick escape this morning Waldorf?**

B quickly shut her phone, not wanting to be bothered bickering with Chuck back and forth via texts. She wanted to launch the phone at the wall in frustration and to cause her teacher to stop talking. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Blair. Everything seemed to be irritating her this morning. She felt as if every single person in the room knew she was pregnant. Pregnant with Chuck Bass' baby. Chuck Bass' baby. Those words disgusted her at the thought. He was the most manipulative lying, cheating bastard…and he had gotten her pregnant. Chuck Bass had gotten her pregnant.

As the thought ran through Blair's mind, the smallest bit of smile quickly crept across her face, but as quick as it came, it was gone, replaced by a pale, disgusted look.

The bell rang to signal the end of the period, and Blair rose out of her seat, stilling feeling incredibly nauseous. Serena noticed and put out her hand to take Blair's purse.

"B let me carry that for you, you look like you're going to pass out," Serena uttered quietly. She wanted to keep the discussion of the baby or anything related to it at an extreme minimum, especially at school. It seemed as if there was a microphone and a recorder attached to Serena at all times. Everyone always, always found out about her secrets. But she was determined to shelter Blair from the humiliation and social torture and destruction she would face if anyone heard that she had been knocked up. And by Chuck Bass. Her best friend's dreams of Yale and perfection had been burned by a simple glance at a little white stick.

B shook her head and tossed the purse onto her own shoulder, thinking that anything unusual about her appearance, even so much as a hair out of place, or to be seen without her trademark satchel bag, would tip everyone off about her bun in the oven.

"You know B you should really go see a doctor. Whatever you decide to end up doing you're going to have to make an appointment at some point," Serena offered, taking in Blair's pasty and gauntly appearance. She looked even thinner than usual, even for being almost 5 weeks pregnant.

"I'm not making an appointment Serena! Not until I've made my final decision."

"Or until you tell Chuck."

"Excuse me?" Blair started, eyes bulging at the thought Serena had just spoken.

"Serena…that heartless, selfless ass is never going to know about this…mistake. Promise me you won't say anything to him," Blair sent her best friend a death stare, and Serena could only nod. She even thought, as disgusting and evil as Chuck was, that he deserved to know about his own baby, even if he didn't care about it whatsoever.

"Okay, but B, you need to go to the doctor. I swear to you I won't say anything to Chuck, but please see someone. Please. For me?"

As they finally left the classroom and wandered out into the hall, Blair only shook her head in disagreement. Serena looked disappointed.

"Alright, it's your body, not mine. I have to go to English Lit., I'll see you for lunch."

Blair said nothing, and waited till Serena disappeared around the corner before dodging into the bathroom before any hall monitors caught her. Once inside, she locked the door and turned on the three sinks so the water ran wild. Opening one of the stall doors, Blair emptied out the few contents of her stomach with 2 of her fingers. With her head leaning forward, she felt all the blood rush to her face. She hadn't eaten anything yesterday. Or the day before. Or this morning. There was nothing for her to heave up anymore. But she kept going. Her face was scalding, her knees felt like they were ready to give out. She pressed one hand to the side of the stall, but even that didn't hold her up. As Blair slid to the cold tile of the ground, fingers still in her mouth, she landed on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. She pounded the floor, hands aching from being jammed in her throat. She wanted nothing more than for this baby to be out of her. Her hands then flew to her head, wanting to tear all of her thick brown locks out in rage.

"Why didthis have to happentome," Blair choked, eyes slowly becoming red and raw from the waterfall of continuous tears. Her pristine plaid skirt had flecks of dirt on it from being rumpled on the ground, and her bright red scarf had a stain on it from her wiping her fingers. More tears ran down her face. And just when she was about to stick her petite fingers back down her esophagus once again, her phone buzzed from her bag. Reaching for it with her clean hand, Blair pulled it out to see she had a text from Serena…

**open the door B! I know its you in there**

Blair flushed the toilet and swiped the end of her sleeve across her eyes to remove any excess water. She struggled getting herself off the ground, but when she did, she made her way to the door and unlocked it to see Serena, a sad expression written all over her face. But as soon as S took in B's horrific exterior, the look quickly went from sadness to worry. Blair wouldn't make eye contact. Serena recognized the stain on her best friends scarf and the putrid smell coming from the stall behind her. Her hair was disastrous and all of her clothing looked like it had been slept in for 2 days. Serena then silently decided that school was not the place for Blair to be today.

"Let's get you home B."

--

Serena had explained to the school nurse that Blair had been getting over a bad flu, and that it was probably best that she take her home since Eleanor was still out of town.

When they got inside Blair's, Serena dismissed Dorota for the remainder of the day so Blair could rest with no interruptions. Blair changed, and slipped into bed, refusing Serena's offers of any kind of food or drink. S just sighed. She tried to help her best friend and accommodate her at the worst time of her life. She didn't want food. She didn't want to go to the doctor. She didn't want to tell Chuck about his own baby. Blair wanted nothing to do with anything. And it was beginning to frighten Serena.

--

_**Gossip girl here, and I want to know the reason behind this photo. Why is our Queen B trying to flee school so early? I bet Serena van der Woodsen knows.**_

--

"B where were you yesterday," Iz exclaimed as soon as Blair and Serena came up the courtyard steps and sat down.

"I just wanted to take the day off," Blair tossed out lightly. She had an uncanny ability to put on a façade that everything was fine in her life. It was her specialty. Blair didn't like to let anyone in on what went on behind the mask she wore to school and around her friends, except maybe Serena.

"Oh! Of course I don't blame you. Monday's are hell," Iz said quickly, always looking to agree with everything Blair said. She noticed that Blair had her scarf tied to the side, which made her then tie hers to the side. Iz consistently strived to be just like Blair.

Serena watched Iz adjust her scarf to match Blair's and thought about what everyone sitting in the courtyard around them would think if they knew what Blair had been through the past 2 days.

"So girls I'm having a party to kick off senior year Saturday night," B stated, tossing her think brown locks back with her hand, then altering her bright red headband so it was perfectly centered.

Serena's eyes widened at Blair's upcoming party, she had come up with it completely out of the blue. She didn't doubt for a second that it was to distract any gossip girl blasts and rumors that had been circling around her the past few days. Gossip girl had nothing new to really report, so anytime anyone saw Blair they were on a mission to crack the code of why she had been more absent than usual. S then noticed Chuck getting out of his traditional limo, eyes landing on Blair and her friends surrounding her in the courtyard. Serena nudged her best friend and nodded slightly in Chuck's incoming direction. Blair quickly stood up, smoothed out her skirt and informed her and Serena's friends that'd she'd see them later.

But Blair and Serena barley made it more than 3 feet away from where they were sitting before Chuck snatched Blair's tiny wrist and turned her around.

"Chuck! Let go of me," Blair attempted pulling her arm out of Chuck's grasp, but to no avail.

"Not a chance Waldorf. Not until you tell me what my latest mistake has been to make you avoid me like the plague," Chuck slurred seductively, glaring Blair in the eye. She couldn't help but be lured into his deep brown eyes, the eyes that only softened when Blair looked at him.

"Just being yourself is all you ever have to do to make me avoid you."

"You thoroughly enjoyed me being myself in yourself a few weeks ago," he said as dirty as humanly possible directly into Blair's ear.

"Ughh you're disgusting," Blair scuffed, trying to escape Chuck's seize on her once more. Instead, Chuck snatched her other wrist and pulled her into a hallway leading off the courtyard where no one else seemed to be.

Blair realized that she wasn't getting out of this unless she started talking. She usually could outsmart Chuck and get away unscathed, but she was off her game. Her stomach was doing continuous flips, and she fought hard to hold back the strong urge to throw up all over Chuck's black leather shoes. Fighting that urge caused Blair to become slightly lightheaded, and instead of edging out of Chuck's clasp, she found her hands automatically grabbing hold of his dark, forest green plaid jacket to keep herself from tipping over. She wanted to run from him, and escape this…all this torture she had been enduring the past few days, all caused by the man before her. But at the same time, she knew the instant she released her hands from the soft gentle wool of his coat, she would go crashing to the ground from the faintness feeling that was slowly overtaking her.

"Awh now see this is what I remember," Chuck purred as Blair was now leaning sideways against his chest, suddenly shivering violently. As soon as the feeling of the thin beauty next to him shaking hit him, Chuck's expression flew from sly to nervous

"Blair," Chuck touched her pale chin and lifted it up so she would meet his worried glance. Blair's eyes had glazed over, and she looked miserable and extremely weak. She looked at him for only a brief few seconds before her hands distinctly flew to her stomach. She felt heavy and tired, as if something had slapped her across the back, knocking the wind completely out of her. She felt Chuck moving her somewhere, away from where they had been standing. Blair heard more voices, but couldn't mentally match them to any faces.

"Chuck…I think…I think something's wrong…" Blair was panting, and Chuck had not the slightest clue what to do. He kept moving her little by little back towards the main courtyard in the hopes of finding his step-sister to see if she had any clue what was going on with Blair. Chuck thought she was having a panic attack, or she was just overtired. But when she spoke those words to him, panic threaded clearly through her soft voice that he loved so much, he knew that was the answer to why she had been acting distant towards him. It was the usual for Blair to ignore Chuck and him chase after her, it was what made the Upper East Side go round. But he realized there was something serious going on with Blair. And it was making him sick that he didn't know what it was.

"What is it," Chuck asked urgently, looking down at the beautiful doe-eyed girl and gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. They had stopped walking, and neither of them noticed that they were in the middle of the courtyard, and everyone had gone inside .

"The baby, I think there's something wrong with the-"

But before Blair Waldorf could finish her sentence, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she was limp in Chuck's arms.

She hadn't just said-baby-had she? No, he was imagining things. His mind was playing games with him. There was no baby, Blair couldn't be…

He held Blair against his chest, but it was as if she wasn't there. Since the 'b' word had slipped from her tiny lips, Chuck had felt nothing but numbness. His hands, legs, everything felt frozen. It felt as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife, and he was bleeding to death, and wasn't making any effort to do a thing about it. He couldn't see, couldn't hear. Couldn't think. If he tried to process anything else at the moment, he failed miserably. Baby. Baby. Baby.

Never in his life had he thought he would father a son or daughter. Not at 18, not at 38. He was too selfish, too self-absorbed, too everything a father should not be. His life was too pure a luxury, too polished and distinguished, too important for a baby to come in to the fantasy that it was.

This wasn't happening to him. He was in a nightmare, and he wanted someone to come by and kick him in the shin to wake him up. One of his hands was wrapped securely around Blair's abdomen, and it suddenly felt like it was 5 times its normal, petite size. He felt like he was on fire. Like his hands were burning. One minute he felt frozen, the next scalding. This was not real. Things like this didn't happen to him. He was Chuck Bass.

He was Chuck Bass. And Chuck Bass had just left an unconscious Blair Waldorf outside on one of the courtyard benches.

Alone.

And Chuck, simply walked away, out of the courtyard, and into his limo.

--

Please please pleaseee review! thank you for reading!


	5. New Chapter

Hi everyone! Just so you guys know I haven't forgotten about this story, I have big plans for it but I'm going to make one more change before I continue.

I've thought about Marcus coming into play for the story, but he's just such a dry, boring character that I've thought of different situations to introduce him into the story, and they're all pretty lame because Marcus is, well, lame! And he's not even on the show anymore, so I think everyone has probably pretty much forgotten him.

Anyways, I am going to drop the Marcus storyline. So, the next chapter I'm going to post will be Marcus-free. Blair and Chuck's chemistry is darker and more exciting to write about, there's no need for boring Lord Marcus.

If anyone wants me to keep Marcus in the story, or has any other opinions, feel free to message me or leave a review, it's always welcome! Thanks!


End file.
